satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Keep Her Away
'"Keep Her Away" '''is the one hundred and eighteenth episode of [[Satan and Me|''Satan and Me]]. It was posted on April 5th, 2015. Summary Natalie meets Laila outside of her hotel and asks to borrow some clothes as she lost her suitcase. She explains that she has to look nice when she meets with War. Surprised that War is a physical person, Laila agrees, and says she can borrow something if it fits. Anthea asks Satan if he's okay. She says that Kristi told her about what happened on the bridge, explaining that she and Natalie rushed over when Gabriel saw a bunch of burnt trees in the forest. Satan is sarcastically enthused that everyone knows, and says he doesn't want to talk about it as he has a headache, and going to rescue isn't going to help. Anthea obliges. He asks them to patch Natalie up so he doesn't feel blood drip down his shoulders anymore. In her hotel room, Laila sees her back and asks what happened. She explains that they had to improvise with washcloths for bandages. She says that the reason for the wounds is a long story but can be summed up by R. Kelly's "I Believe I Can Fly" from Space Jam. Laila has a flashback of a large gaping wound on her brother Lyle's back, while he tells her it looks worse than it is. She reaches out and gently touches Natalie's back, offering to disinfect and clean her wounds for her. They're both silent as she does this, until she scolds her for planning to bleed on her dress when she borrowed it. Anthea suggests Satan waits before he meets War again, as he's been through a lot recently. He argues that he just wants to get it over with so he can leave Oregon as soon as possible. He calls Natalie and tells her to hurry, and she comes outside, showing off her dress. Anthea says she's beautiful, and Satan thinks she's overdoing it. Natalie explains that he's a "greasy slimeball" and likely would only talk to coy girls. Satan says she's not coy or suave, and that War probably won't care what she looks like when she betrays him. They continue to argue, and Laila encourages Felix to talk to Satan before they leave. She cuts off their argument and apologizes, her hands on Felix's shoulders. She says they didn't mean to seem conniving and that the whole situation got blown out of proportion. She adds she hopes he doesn't hate Felix. He's confused at her apology, saying that he never wanted to talk to her and that he's always angry at humans. He tells Felix that as long as he stays out of his way, he'll be fine, but demands he keep Laila away from him as he'll never form a contract with her. He urges Natalie that they should get going before he changes his mind about helping her. Laila looks surprised and disheartened as Natalie says her goodbyes. Characters in order of appearance Category:Episode Category:Run Arc